One More Time
by AngelDranger
Summary: “My team live for this passion, and we promise that we will beat all bladers that come in our way.” A smile crossed her lips as she pushed her blade to smack it away.
1. Who are you to me?

Hello, my fellow readers! And you people must think I am crazy. I haven't finished any of the other stories I am working on. But this is so fresh in my mind. I needed to write it. Anyway I won't bore you on what I have to say. Here's the summary: 

Summary: Well another tournament is about to begin. The Bladebreakers have their work cut out for them. But, they are ready for anything that comes in their way. They have to go against familiar teams that they new when they first became the first ever world champions and they have new teams coming in to have a try on the competition. But, Tyson has a problem. Tyson knows two people in a new team. Will past difference collide them? But, there something else you have to know. These two are GIRLS on an all GIRL'S team!

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Beyblade!!! But I could dream!

I don't own the following characters:

Kyo Hinomei © Ookami-Kohai account)

Silver Rye © StarAngel Caelum SunSoar account)

Kayra Neris © Blaze-Draconia Check link for DA…

Amy Makaio and Plot © AngelDranger I own!!! No stealing!!! .

Enjoy, Children!

* * *

Chapter 1: Who are you to me?

Beyblade was known as one of the best sports to be ever played. This sport was to be played with honor and respect. Children of all ages played it in near by parks, or in the depths of the dark alleyways. This game was very popular and might as well stay popular forever.

To some people, this game was only to win, to be crowned world champion and be the best at blading no matter what. So these people go out of their way to get better by training every day. Some even if it means tampering with their opponents blades or destroy them of their hopes and dreams.

But every year there is a new tournament. Some coming back to get another try or coming to keep there title. And this time a new tournament was about to begin. An even better one!

* * *

Newscasts surrounded a huge building, all of them trying to get the scoop on what's happening in the upcoming tournament. Flashing of lights were in the background as a woman had a microphone in her hand and was talking to the camera.

"I'm down at main site were they are holding the Beyblade convention. We are still a waiting more information on the upcoming tournament. President of the BBA will soon speak to us, so keep in tune for more updates." The reporter said as it went to commercial.

A navy haired boy sighed as he brought his head away from the set. He was very hyped up for the upcoming tournament. He wanted to hear what Mr. Dickenson was going to say and fast.

"The suspense is killing you right, Tyson?" A blond boy said, who sat next to him. Tyson nodded miserably. Tyson wore a red jacket with the sleeves rolled up with a yellow shirt underneath with a pair of jeans on. On his hands were blue figure less gloves. The blond boy, Max, wore a yellow, green, and orange shirt with a letter 'M' on it. And a pair of dark orange baggy pants with his sweater tied around his waist.

"Well you'll live." A brown haired boy said as he typed against his lab top. His name was Kenny and he wore mostly green. He had dark brown shorts with a green tie and a regular green shirt. On his hands were green fingerless gloves.

A raven-haired boy came into the room. "Anything new, yet?" The others just shook their head miserably. This boy's name was Ray. He wore a Chinese karate outfit. His top was white and gold and had black pants, with a red scarf tied around his waist. And finally he wore a red bandana, which sat on his forehead with a ying-yang symbol labeled in the center.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea if we just go to Mr. Dickenson and get the information from him instead of staring at the television." Everyone turned to look in the direction of the voice. Another boy leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed. The two-toned haired boy wore a white scarf with two tails, a black jacket with a purple shirt underneath and darker purple pants. He had a blank expression planted on his pale Russian face.

"Yeah, I think that is a better idea then staying here and watch Tyson stick his head into the screen." The only girl there said. Her name was Hilary. She had shoulder length brown hair and wore an orange jacket with a light blue shirt underneath and a yellow skirt. Hilary was in charged of making schedules for the boys' training.

"Hey?" Tyson said jumping to his feet. "That's a great idea." Tyson said grinning.

"Tyson, then explain how are we going to get passed the news crew?" Kenny asked looking up from his lab top.

"We'll see when we get there." Tyson said already leaving to the door.

* * *

Flashing of camera lights went on and off every second. The news crews were all trying to get into the building of were the beyblade convention was taking place. Nothing was going to stop them on figuring out the scoop on what's happening in the upcoming tournament. Nothing! They would fight their way in if they must.

The Bladebreakers finally stopped at were all the commotion was taking place. From where they were at, it was a bloody battle to get in. Tyson stood there scratching his head.

"There is no way to get through." Max said as he studied everywhere for a way to get in. All the others, except Kai, were looking around for a way to get in. Kai looked into the sky and at the rooftop. This building was fairly tall, but at the very top Kai could see a speck of black.

A the top of the roof, a girl at the age seventeen stood not to far from the edge of the building. Her black, silver tipped hair flew against the wind. She looked down at the news crew as they flashed their cameras at the not opening doors. She shook her head at how idiotic people could be. But something caught her eye. 'Seems the Bladebreakers are here.' She thought as she turned around and walked to a set of two girls whom were kind of sun tanning.

"Yes, so much warmth." A girl at the same age as the black, silver tipped girl, stretched against a long mat on the ground. She was like a cat. She jumped to her sitting position and looked at the black haired girl, who had an annoyed look. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. She had multiple colored hair. Her hair had black, red and blue highlighted hair was tied in a high ponytail. On her face were some strange thin triangles that looked like cuts made by a cat.

"Well you LOVE the warmth. I hate it. I love Russia better. It's colder." Silver said as she flicked her hair back. She wore nets on her arms, which were attached to her black figureless glove to the strap of her blue tank top and some casual jeans. The highlighted girl's eyes were different from Silver's lavender eyes. Kayra's green eyes were like a cat's. Kayra wore a torn up gray shirt with a blue shirt underneath. Her gray colored jeans had a few shredded parts like she had a fight with a cat.

"Well you're not far from Russia anyway so, you'll live." Another girl said. She was two years younger then the other two girls. Her name was Kyo. A set of white bangs framed her innocent face. Her finger was curled her black hair that reached her shoulders. Her innocent blue eyes looked up at both of them. She had on a striped orange and white shirt with a brown jacket over and some brown jeans.

"Yeah, you're right." Silver said sighing.

"Right about what?" All three girls turned and looked at the entrance that they used to get to the roof. A girl at the age of sixteen appeared. She had an uneven set of bangs that framed her face. Her purple hair fell to the length of his waist. She wore a black shirt. On the side of the shirt was a blue ribbon that flew against the wind as it blew. She also wore a pair of dark blue jeans. She tilted her head as she looked at the group of girls.

"Oh nothing, Amy." Kyo said. "Is the convention over yet?" She asked. She was feeling very impatient.

The purple haired girl nodded her head. "Yep, their done and everyone's down there." Kyo was the first to jump to her feet. She grinned sheepish at the thought of hearing from the BBA President, but she stopped when Silver had said.

"Then the Bladebreakers are in there, too." Silver said as both Kyo and Amy froze on the spot. Silver and Kayra saw their reaction to their name.

"What's wrong you two?" Kayra asked. She looked at both of them as they looked at each other and then to Kayra and Silver.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kyo crocked out. She showed the two a childish smile, then the two when to look at Amy, but she had disappeared out of site. "Come on," Kyo said running down the stairs. 'I wonder if he remembers me.' Kyo said to her self as her smile spread wildly on her face.

The other two just looked at each other and just let the thought go by. They followed after the white banged girl down the stairs.

* * *

The Bladebreakers stood in the back of the room were Mr. Dickenson was going to announce about the upcoming tournament. Flashing lights went off and on nonstop, as Mr. Dickenson sat on a long table with some other people. He finally stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"I am very glad all of you could make it." Mr. Dickenson started. The flashing of lights continued. The Bladebreakers always wondered how Mr. Dickenson never got blind. "Well to start things off. The Tournament will start in the next two week's time. The tournament will be split into 10 rounds and will be taking place all around the world and would consist of a tag team."

More flashing lights went on and off repeatedly. "Mr. Dickenson, your thoughts on who will win this years?" One of the newscasts said with a microphone in her hand. Mr. Dickenson thought for a while on this subject, but it was answered with Tyson yelling out from the back.

"The World Champs aregoing to win!" Tyson grinned with excitement. He held his fist high up in the air. He was determined that he and his team were going to win. All the cameras were on him, now. His smile grew ten times bigger. Hilary shook her head at how idiotic Tyson could be.

A laugh brought back Tyson back to reality. The Bladebreakers all turned around noticing four girls. Kyo was laughing so hard that she was almost to the ground. Silver and Kayra looked at Kyo strangely, very concern in some way. Amy was holding in her laughter. How can Tyson be so overconfident of himself? It was a total mystery. Kyo stopped her laughter and set her dark blue eyes on the navy blue haired boy.

"Well, well, well, looks like Tyson's full of himself." Kyo said in a childish voice. She walked pass the other BladeBreakers, andbrushing Hilary away like she was nothing. She walked up to him until she made it about four inches away. Hilary growled silently to her self.

'I don't like this girl one bit.' Hilary thought as she glared at the white banged girl.

Tyson literally froze on the spot when he had heard her voice. He looked strait into her dark blue eyes. He was really lost in their depths, but he shook himself out of it. Who was this girl and why does she feel so familiar to him?

"You don't know who I am do you?" Tyson shook his head at Kyo's question. Her smile faded away like it was nothing. 'How could he forget about me?' She asked herself. She was about to literally cry.

"To make things better." Hilary started as she separated Kyo and Tyson. "Tell us who you are." She had a hint of jealously in her ruby orbs as she stared at Kyo.

But then some thing just hit Kyo right in the face. She looked passed Tyson. The news crew was filming the whole thing and the worst thing was it was live! Her sweat dropped as she grabbed both Tyson and Hilary and dragged them out of the room. Kyo was literally going to kick herself including her friends. She noticed that they all left when they were talking. When they finally meet into the hallway, Kyo let loose of both of them.

Hilary has finally reached the mark of this girl. Just something she didn't like about her. All she wanted to do was jump and kill. "What was that all about?" Hilary growled.

"Well would you want the whole world to see some teenagers fighting?" Kyo just looked at her and turned around on her heel and was about to walk. "Are you coming? It seems that the rest of your team is gone anyway."

Tyson just watched as the two bickered. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. He was like an invisible rat. Trapped in a very, very small cage.

* * *

The other three girls lead the rest of the Bladebreakers away from the camera people and also leaving Kyo, Hilary, and Tyson to face the music. They led them to a deserted locker room.

"You, guys, can stay in here until your friends find out that they are caught on film." The long purple haired girl told them. All the Bladebreakers looked confused at her and the other two girls.

"Have I seen you before?" Ray said out of the blue. He was informing the multicolored haired girl.

"It depends." Kayra said looking from the corner of her eye at the raven-haired boy.

"I think I saw you in China once?" Ray said. "You worked at the pet store near the-"

Kayra cut through in his sentence, " Near the best Chinese restaurant in downtown China." She glanced over at him. Her eyes were so cat like you might think she was a cat. "Yeah, that's me. My name is Kayra Neris."

Max took a go at the silver tipped haired girl. "And you don't look like you're from here either."

"Well you're right. I am not." Silver said, glancing over at the blond haired boy. "I'm from Moscow, Russia. My name is Silver Rye."

"And you?" Kai asked roughly at the purple haired girl. The purple haired girl slammed one of the lockers locked and looked strait at him.

"My name is Amy Makaio and I am from Japan." Amy said taking a seat on one of the tables. "The girl that we left behind is Kyo Hinomei she's from Japan as well."

"It's very nice to meet you all, but what are you doing here?" Ray asked really curious. It was really strange to see a group of girls here where Mr. Dickenson was going to announce about the upcoming tournament. You wouldn't really see girls around beyblades that much exactly. But the girls didn't answer because someone slammed the door open.

"Next time when that happens, please tell me, okay!" Kyo looked angry. She crossed her arms, tapping on her arm with her index finger waiting for a response.

"Since Tyson was with you, I thought you weren't going to be alright." Amy said looking at her from the corner of her eye. A slick smile crossed her lips. Tyson looked like a confused rat.

"OK!" Kayra said feeling really frustrated. She grabbed both Amy and Kyo, including all the Bladebreakers. "You two have something tucked way deep in you minds and I want to know what the hell it is."

"I'm a bit curious myself." Silver said placing her hands on her hips. Neither Amy nor Kyo answer to their question.

"I am a bit curious myself." Hilary said glaring mostly at Kyo.

"Well ask him!" Both Amy and Kyo said at the same time. Both of them were glaring at Tyson.

Kenny, Ray, Max, and Kai looked at each other. What in God's name was going on? Did these two know Tyson? The older ones looked confused as ever. And Hilary! She was so pissed off mad for some reason. Tyson was looking from both of them.

'Who are you to me?' Tyson asked himself.

* * *

Well that it. First chapter done!!! Me so happy! Well I really want your feedback on this, okay. Oh and before you press the pretty purple button.

**Please note: Flames are NOT wanted!!! And Please I beg of you. Don't dare make horrible comments on my friend's oc's. Get me. I will be at your house ready to kill! OK not really. But you really don't want to hear me go crazy. I am already mad at my classmates in school! So I don't want any from you.**

Ok since that is over. Press the pretty little button down there… Bye, bye…

AngelDranger


	2. A Forever Friendship!

-Glomps everyone- Thanks for the awesome reviews!!!! Seems I only got five, but I love them so… Well I won't let you wait. Since I left you in a cliffhanger in the last chapter.

–Giggles- Well I won't stall… Let the story continue!!!!

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade!!! But I could dream!

I don't own the following characters:

Kyo Hinomei © **Ookami-Kohai**

Silver Rye © **StarAngel Caelum SunSoar**

Kayra Neris © **Blaze-Draconia**

Amy Makaio and Plot © **AngelDranger** I own!!! No stealing!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Forever Friendship!

**_Flashback_**

A blue top spinned in the middle of a red dish, it finally stopped and fell on its side. A young girl picked up the small beyblade with her small fingers lacing around it. A boy with navy blue hair sat in the dirt looking down at his gray blade. He clucked it in between his fingers.

"I'm never going to win against you." He sighed. He looked deep into the empty bit-chip. He then raised his head to look at a girl with purple hair. She had a cheerful smile on her face. Not because she had won. It was a smile that said that you were improving. She tilted her head making her uneven bangs to tilt a bit.

"That's why couch Hiro said that we must practice to become better bladers." She nodded. "Now both of you will try and see who will win." Another bright smile crossed her face. She looked over to another girl who was sitting on a huge gray rock and looked down at her blade. Her white bangs framed her face. She was the same age as the navy haired boy.

She looked up. Her dark blue eyes flashed with worry. "Um… Ok," She hesitated. She jumped off her rock walking over to the two. She stopped right in front of the dish with the navy haired boy looking at her.

"Kyo, You can't be nervous." The navy haired boy told her. Kyo looked up at him. Her dark blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Well I know I am going to lose, so what's the use?" Kyo said folding her arms across her chest.

"Aren't you kids supposed to be practicing?" The three kids turned around to see a boy five years older. Well to Amy he was only four years older. "Well?"

"Kyo thinks she is going to lose." Tyson said looking up at the older kid. "Bro, tell her that she won't." This older kid had lighter blue hair then Tyson. His hair was also tied in a low ponytail.

"Come one Kyo." Hiro pleaded.

"Come on one last time before you leave Japan." Amy said. Tyson froze right there on the spot when he heard her say that Kyo was leaving Japan.

"WHAT!" Tyson shouted. Guess nobody took the time to tell him. Tyson stared at the white banged girl. She was him best friend since they were small. And Now… She was leaving and he wasn't sure when she would come back. "You're leaving?" Kyo nodded miserably to his question. "Will you come back?"

Kyo shrugged to his answer. She could get a word to come out of her mouth. She didn't want to have a last battle before she left. She didn't want to leave period. But she had to. She was leaving to America, to the great big city. She was going to become an immigrant in a place she didn't know to well. She didn't want to leave her childhood.

A man came out of blue car. "Kiyana, dear, we have to go." He shouted to the group of kids.

Kyo turned around and nodded to her father and then looked at her group of friends that she knew so long. She was going to leave them. Leave them and might not even return. She took one good look at them before she turned around and left them.

Tyson watched as, Kyo, one of his best friends walk away. Soon later, Amy left and then his own brother. All that was left was he!

**_End Flashback_**

He looked at the now fifteen year old Kyo. He blinked a few times to see if she was just an illusion, but she wasn't she was standing right in front of him. His long lost best friend!

"Kyo?" He barely whispered.

"What?" Kyo replied. She didn't reply is a harsh way. More in the way that Tyson remembered her to always speak, innocent, friendly and sweet.

Tyson's eyes widened as she jumped over to her and gave her the hugest huge he could give her. "Oh my God! I can't believe it's you!" Kyo laughed, as Tyson didn't let go of her.

Everyone was looking at Tyson as he hugged his best friend. They were all confused, except for the calm purple haired girl. Tyson let go of Kyo and gave her a sleepish grin. He turned to the purple haired girl who said on one the tables in the room.

"It took you long enough, Tyson." Amy said in an annoyed voice. A smirk formed her lips. "What? Lost to many brain cells?"

"I didn't lose any brain cells!" Tyson shouted at her. "It…. It just took me sometime to recognize both of you." He concluded. He folded his arms across his chest.

"OK, enough with the cliffhanger." Silver said frustrated. "How do you know him?" She looked over to the navy haired boy.

"How do you know them, Tyson?" Hilary asked him. She was ready to get anything out of him. She didn't like these girls so much. Mostly didn't like the girl he was just hugging.

"He knows them, because he grew up with them." They all turned to see a tall teenager with light blue hair. Tyson's eyes sparkled as he looked at this boy.

"Hiro!" Tyson said running over to meet up with him. Tyson gave him a huge hug that he had just given Kyo. "Man what's with the surprises?" He grinned letting loose of his brother.

"This good to see you too, Tyson." Hiro said grinning back at him. He looked up and to the purple haired girl. "Amy," Amy looked up when he addressed her. "Mr. Dickenson wants you." Amy answered with a nod and got up and left, but she stopped in her tracks and looked at the rest BladeBreakers.

"So you know," Amy started, "That's Tyson's brother." She said before she pushed the door open and left. She answered the Bladebreakers question, before they had more questions popping in their minds about who they were all.

* * *

"Oh so you know each other, since you were kids?" Max asked. Kyo nodded to his question. 

"Yeah we knew each other when be started to blade." Kyo explained. Max nodded getting what she was saying. Ray observed what was happening and looked over to a Hilary who stood there looking deadly at the white banged teenager. The other two girls, Kayra and Silver, left not wanting to hear Kyo's reunion with her old best friend.

Kai stood against the wall and felt annoyed waiting there. Why was he waiting there? He could be practicing for the upcoming tournament. Well he did know what was coming. Old teams that he and his team had faced in the past were all going to come to this tournament, all of them training right now to be able to beat everyone and everything that was going to come in their way. And then some teams that they don't even know of.

"Are you going to be in the tournament?" This question popped out of Tyson's mouth. Now this question caught the loner's attention. He looked up at the puzzled Japanese girl.

"Nope." Kyo said flatly. She shrugged as she looked at Tyson fall over. It seems Tyson wanted to battle her so badly.

"Why?" Tyson said looking up at her long lost friend.

Kyo shrugged again, "Not sure, Tyson. I need a partner you know. It's a tag team match." Tyson bent his head down in disgrace. Kyo laughed almost falling over on her back.

As the others talked more, Kai slipped out with no one noticing he had left. He walked through the deserted halls of the BBA building. Nothing made a sound. Nothing. The only sound that he could hear that wasn't foreign to him was the tapping that he shoes made when they hit the tiled floor. His white scarf flew behind him as he turned the corner. He stopped in his tracks as he head voices.

"Oh, man, why do you make me do these things?" Kai followed the voice. The voice came from a room. It was Mr. Dickinson's office. The door was left a crack. In Kai's case he would have just ignored the voices. But that voice. It was the only thing that caught his full attention. He wanted to know whom this voice belonged to. So he took a look and saw the girl who had led he and his team to the locker room. She stood there in front of Mr. Dickinson, scratching her head and rocking back and forth. "Fine, I'll do it." Amy said frustrated with some kind of a request Mr. Dickinson had asked her.

Mr. Dickinson beamed at her. "I knew that you would do it." Mr. Dickinson said getting up from his big red chair. Amy sighed as she turned around.

"You know me too well for your own good." Amy said showing a gleaming smile to him before she left. She pushed the door of Mr. Dickinson's office open and closed it behind her. Well you would have thought that the great loner would be standing there, but he wasn't. But this Japanese girl did feel she was being watched. She looked down the long corridor seeing nothing for miles that the hallway went. She just shrugged it off as she walked away. She finally disappeared when she turned the corner.

One of the doors that were not to far from Mr. Dickinson's office flew open revealing the Russian teenager. His hands shoved in his pockets as he looked in the direction Amy had left. After a couple of seconds, he turned around. His white scarf followed as he walked off in the opposite direction. The direction he was going, before he was distracted with Mr. Dickinson and Amy's conversation.

But the Japanese girl, Amy, poked her head from the corner as she watched Kai walk off and disappear. 'So it was him,' Amy thought bitterly. 'He and his friends better be ready, because we are not going to let them win.' A smirk crossed her lips as she walked off to find Kyo and the others.

For sure this tournament was going to be exciting, with many tasks and obstacles to over come. Nothing was going to stop any team from throwing off the Bladebreakers' title. Nothing….

* * *

I hope everyone had a great New Years! This is the first post in the new YEAR! –Throws confetti- I was planning on posting this on New Years, but instead I was talking to **Blaze- Draconia** (Kayra's creator) and **StarAngel Caelum SunSoar** (Silver's Creator)… and didn't feel like finishing it… -garbage is thrown at AngelDranger-

-Picks garbage off of herself- I am sorry… Now I have midterms coming up and must study for that. Might be lucky to post up another chapter to one of the other stories… Not sure… Well I hope you loved this chapter! And many thanks for the reviews…. –Angel's too lazy to send personal thank you's- -Angel posts up a sign that says Click here and is over the review button- **REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	3. A Game Worth Playing?

I am so sorry for taking so long with these chapter… -bows- School is shit and evil. That's all I have to say. Including that English is being a total bitch with me… -teacher hates Angel- grrr… So I took it out on this story, a bit. I am actually proud I finished it. Yes I am…

Well I won't waste your time. Have fun reading...

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade! But I could Dream. –heads to la-la land-

I don't own the following characters:

Kyo Hinomei and bit-beast © Ookami-Kohai

Silver Rye and bit-beast © StarAngel Caelum SunSoar

Kayra Neris and bit-beast © Blaze-Draconia

Amy Makaio, bit-beast and Plot © AngelDranger, I own! Now Stealing

Enjoy….

* * *

_**Chapter 3: "A Game Worth Playing"**_

A blue and silver blade zipped around in the dirt ground. The spinning blade caused the dirt to fly up from the ground and cause a mini world wind. The blade bounced around before flying over to its owner's palm. The multi-colored haired girl looked at her blue and silvery blade and turned around to see Silver lying down beneath a tree. Silver lounged under the vast evergreen tree. She felt refrigerated off under the huge trees' shade.

"Wana battle?" Kayra said not turning completely way to look at her teammate. Silver opened an eye a looked at her teammate. She shoved herself off the lush ground.

A grin formed her lips. "Thought you never ask," Silver said as she grabbed her launcher from her side belt and pulled her lilac blade out of her other belt pocket. Kayra turned fully to her opponent. She held her launcher up pointing at Silver as she got her blade ready.

"3" They both counted together.

"2"

"1"

Both bladers pulled on the rip cord as their blade bounced on the dusty ground. They're blades took off in speed; Attacking each other with force. When the small blades made contact sparks were produced. The blades started to glow in a bright color and then suddenly, casting a beaming light into the clear blue sky. Multiple sparkles fell to the ground as both bladers kept their eyes on their own blade.

"It's time to finish this." Silver said. Her eyes shot through her silver tipped bangs glaring over to her opponent, Kayra. Kayra chuckled as Silver went to the attacking position. Kayra watched her opponent's blade's every movement, as it seemed to her that the blade was starting to vanish before her very cat like eyes.

"Avangelon, It's time to finish this!" Kayra commanded her blade as it went in contact with the lavender blade.

"Alexia!" Silver yelled as both blades clashed and sent both blades flying. Kayra caught her blade as Silver's blade flew rapidly past her and into the tree she was laying under. Smoke emitted from the lavender blade as it stopped spinning in the tree. Silver gasped her cheek as she touched a bit of blood from her cheek.

"Ouch!" Kayra said dropping her blade to the ground as it also emitted smoke from the bit-chip. Kayra looked at her palm as she saw some crimson blood seeping through her torn glove. "Great!" Kayra groaned. Silver prided her blade out of the tree, still having her hand on her cheek and walked over to Kayra.

"Lets go back." Silver said bending down and picking up her partner's blade and handing it back to her.

"Yeah, Lets. Those two must be done with whatever they were doing." Kayra said clucking her blade into her other, not wounded, hand. Silver nodded as they both walked off to find the two youngest in their group.

* * *

"SHUT UP!"

Kyo slapped Tyson over the head. He fell over as Ray, Kenny and Max started laughing at him. Hilary just sat there looking irritated as ever as she glared at Kyo. Tyson was talking about one of his child hood stories, until it went a bit further for Kyo. The purple haired Japanese teenager walked in as she saw everything happen. All that Amy did was blink as she saw Kyo get pissed off at her once been best friend.

'Oh, Tyson,' Amy shook her head mentally. God all those memories of when they were all little came back to her. They were all great friends and all had a dream to become world-class bladers. Hiro was their coach and he taught them a lot about blading, until they all went there separate ways. 'Now we are all rivals, and nothing is going to change that.' Amy thought as she walked over to the group.

Kyo folded her arm over her chest as she glared deadly at Tyson, until she couldn't hold in her laughter any more. Tyson had the funniest expression on his face. Tyson looked annoyed at his former best friend as he flew up to his feet and chased her around. Kyo ran behind Amy as Tyson came strait at her. Tyson ran around Amy while Kyo laughing her head off enjoying making Tyson pissed trying to make his catch him. Tyson was immediately stopped when the collar tugged him roughly. Tyson fell on his ass and looked up at a barely aggravated girl.

"Tyson you are NEVER going to change." Amy said letting go of his collar. Tyson pouted as he sat there on the ground. She turned to her teammate, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Kyo said sighing. She turned to the other remaining BladeBreakers. "Ignore her…" Kyo said sticking her tough out playfully. "But, good luck in the tournament. You're going to need it." Kyo said jumping back a bit and followed her partner out the door.

"Kyo is one interesting girl." Max said grinning happily.

"I don't like her or the others one bit." Hilary said as she tapped her finger on her arm. Ray gave her a questionable look.

"Why Hilary?" Tyson said jumping up to his feet and walked towards Hilary. He placed his hands behind his head and looked at her.

Hilary shook her head, "I don't know, Tyson, it's… it's just I don't like something about them." She said hesitating a bit. Tyson just shrugged as he turned to look at the others. 'But,' Hilary thought, 'I am keeping an eye on them, including that Kyo girl.' She spoke _"Kyo"_ in her head as if it was so kind of deadly disease that she doesn't want even if it killed her.

"Well, we should be going." Kenny told them. He gripped on to his lab top running over to the door. He turned his head around to look at everyone else look at him strangely as he started to sweat a little. "Well are you coming?"

"Man, Dude, what is so important that you must rush?" Tyson said keeping his hands behind his head.

"Because I have more important things to do, like get your blades ready for the upcoming tournament." Kenny said adjusting his glasses that lay on his brown hair.

"True," Tyson said speeding up and dragging Max along while leaving Kenny, Ray, and Hilary dumbfounded. They all sighed as they all followed Tyson.

But they didn't know that the two Japanese girls where looking from the corner of the hall way as Tyson dashed out with Max dragged from behind and soon all the others left shaking there heads at there team mates.

Soon as know one was in the hallway. The two girls couldn't help but laugh. Oh Tyson, he'll never grow up.

"Man he is a total screw up." Amy chuckled out. "It's a miracle how he is the world champion."

"Oh, I am so going to beat him this time," Kyo said placing her hands on her hips and standing strait. "Hard and Fast." A laugh escaped Amy's mouth as turned on her friend. Kyo pouted as she glared at her teammate. "And I will." She promised.

"Right, Kiyana," Amy said calling her by her real name. Amy was trying to nag her friend and she knew it was working.

"Get back her, Makaio." Kyo said advancing on her partner. Amy got started on a run as Kyo chased after her. Oh she is going to get it.

* * *

A pebble skipped through the water as it soon sank in the middle of the lake. The water ripples grew larger as it soon departed when it reached ashore. The brown haired girl sat on the bank of the lake her legs where folded as she leaned her elbows on her thighs. She growled as she tossed another pebble into the lake even harder.

"What's wrong, Hil?" A voice called out to her. She flipped around quickly as she looked up to the raven-haired Chinese boy.

"Oh, it's only you, Ray." Hilary said turning back to the lake. The sun started to fall over the horizon causing everything to turn a beautiful ginger.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ray said standing next to her as he too looked at the setting sun. He had been seeing Hilary and the way she had been acting throughout Tyson's meeting with his friends, one in particular, though.

"It's nothing, Ray." She said blankly tossing another stone into the river. Ray just blinked as a smile crossed his lips.

"Na, It kind of looks like something," Ray said smirking.

"It's nothing!" Hilary yelled at him as she her eye bow twitched.

"If that's what you say." Ray said extending this hand to Hilary. Hilary looked at Ray as she grabbed of to his hand and he helped her up. "Come on. The way Tyson is eating today, he is going to eat like a cow and there should be someone screaming to Tyson about his eating habits." Hilary laughed as Ray pulled her away from the lake and towards Tyson's house. That was one of Ray's strong points. He was able to make everyone's frown back into a beautiful smile.

"Thanks Ray." She said before they entered Tyson's dojo, or should it be his Grandfather's dojo.

"Come, on," Tyson begged. Everyone was staring at him as he begged to his brother, who was sitting there drinking his tea. None of Tyson's begging made a faze through him, "Come on, please tell me."

"No, Tyson I am not telling you anything." Hiro said taking a sip of his tea, "I am not telling you anything about the four girls," Tyson banged his head on the table as he thought of a way to influence his brother to tell him what the four girls that they had met were up to, since Kyo didn't actually go into that category.

"Come on, home dog," A voice called out. An old man grinned. He carried a tray of treats and some more tea. "Leave your big bro alone. He just came into town you know." He said placing the tray on the table. Tyson groaned in frustration. "Whom are you talking about anyway?" The old man asked.

Tyson feel off the table at his grandfather's question. Hiro sweat-dropped as he told whom they were talking about, "Grandfather," Hiro groaned, "Tyson's talking about Kyo and Aim," He told him as he took another sip of his tea.

"Ah, the home-girls are back, I see." Grandpa said tapping his chin, thinking back years ago, "Remember, Tyson, Amy always ran you out of your bed…"

"GRANDPA!" Tyson yelled, but to Tyson's apprehension, he continued.

"And it would take a while before she got mad and dragged you by hand out of your bed, and if she doesn't feel like dragging you out of your bed. Kyo would end up trying to get you up." Grandpa said grinning, "Kyo and her unpredictable mind," Grandpa told them.

Tyson banged his head on the table as Max laughed at his friend. Hilary couldn't help but laugh even though there was something to do about the girl she detested. It made her snicker and feel fuzzy inside laughing at Tyson and how true it was that you really do need to drag Tyson out of his bed.

"Seems Hil took both of their spots," Ray said grinning. Hilary smiled as she tried to hold back on her laughter.

"Yes, it seems to be that," Grandpa grinned.

Kai stood in the far back of the room hearing their discussion. It made him laugh in the inside. Oh how awkward it must be for Tyson, and how enormously hilarious it is for himself. These four girls seemed special in one way or another; just by looking at them he could tell. If they do show up in the tournament, then Tyson is for sure to lose his title to one of them.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter... –including my sisters mostly- I will work on the next chapter and will maybe post it up when school's over. –officially hates school- And besides the point that I am almost done of my freshman year. –is not ready to finish freshman year yet. Angel feels like she just started- Oh well, the last time, I really didn't feel like thanking anyone personally… In this chapter I will………………

_**MY THANKIES!**_

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar:** Okay I will, More to come soon……

**Blaze-Draconia:** -sweat drop- OHHH KAAAYYY… Talk to you later…

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix:** Thank you

**Storms-winter:** All right I will…

**Beyblade-gal:** Thank you…

You know what… -What Angel?- I feel like I lost all my readers for some reason.. Is it because my updates are long or something, or are people to lazy to leave a review... –Angel wants to know what you think. Angel what's to read more reviews to make her get her butt up and write more- Come on guys, I have my sisters poking my head to write more… I want all of you to poke me with your reviews….

Oh well, I don't think anyone will listen to it... –sigh- Oh well…


	4. It's called Passion

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4. This came fast. And I am proud of the descriptions I put in this. I won't waste my time… Go and read….**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade! But I could Dream. –heads to la-la land-**

**I don't own the following characters:**

**Kyo Hinomei and bit-beast © Ookami-Kohai**

**Silver Rye and bit-beast © StarAngel Caelum SunSoar**

**Kayra Neris and bit-beast © Blaze-Draconia**

**Amy Makaio, bit-beast and Plot © AngelDranger, I own! Now Stealing**

**Enjoy….

* * *

**

Chapter 4: "Its call Passion"

"Wow!" All the BladeBreakers said in union. They looked up high at the tall structure where the tournament was going to be held. The stone building seemed to be the tallest of all the other building around them. The Bladebreakers were all ready for this tournament and were just dropped off by a bus that Mr. Dickenson had sent to pick them up from Tyson's house. Tyson beamed with joy as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Man, this is going to be the best tournament ever," Tyson said, grinned.

"Now, don't be cocky, Tyson," Hilary said placing her hands on her hips and eying the world champion. "There're some bladers you've fought before and some you haven't."

"Hil's right, Tyson," Max said, "Everyone is sure to be ready to knock you out of your title." But to Max and Hilary's dismay, Tyson didn't listen. He kept on telling them that he knew, and that he would be ready for anything to be thrown at him.

"I can't understand him." Hilary said sighing. Tyson had already running up ahead of them.

"Well, that's Tyson for ya," Ray said pushing his hands in his pocket and sighing. "He is too overconfident, but that's what helps him win most of the time."

"I agree." Kenny said gripping on to his lab top.

Kai walked behind the others quietly. The tournament was all he had in his mind. He was going to meet back with his old team, The Demolition Boys. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to face them. Wait a minute what was he thinking. Hell yeah, he can face them and he won't let them go far in this tournament for that matter. He had Ray's help anyway, since he was his partner.

"No way!"

Kai snapped back to reality as his team, looked into the main arena of were the tournament was going to be held. The huge arena was filled with cheers as The Bladebreakers made their way to the bottom level faster to see what was going on.

"Attack, Alexiel!" A lavender blade dashed around the dish attacking a blue blade with force. The long black, silver tipped Russian girl pushed her way forward forcing her blade to attack stronger.

"Hey it's them," Tyson said as he noticed Silver's opponent and Silver herself. Tyson stopped instantly as he studied both bladers and also waited for the rest of his team to catch up with him.

"Kenny are you getting this?" Hillary yelled, snapping at Kenny as he was looking at both bladers and hearing the cheering of the crowd that were waiting for the tournament to soon start. The chief opened his lab top as the screen showed a chart that was calculating the status of the two blades. The charts were rapidly going up and down on his computer screen.

The violet haired girl pushed her opponent's blade back as the lavender blade kept on going back and attacking her blue one. "I'm so done playing," She mumbled to herself. A smirk crossed her lips as she yelled, "Attack!" Her blade jumped immediately on the attacking side as it clashed with her opponent's blade.

"Alexiel!" Silver gasped as her blade flew into the air and landed back in the red dish. She sighed from being thankful that her beyblade is still spinning and then glared daggers at her opponent, as she just smirked with glee. "Alexiel, no more games. Show this wolf what you can do." A light emitted from the chip of her beyblade. It sent out a luminous white light were a creature with wings flew out. The goddess gripped a long golden cross weapon in her right hand as her long curly brown hair bounced behind her. The goddess had an ancient warrior look, with the armor on her chest, legs, and arms, which were brown. The warrior stood in the air protectively as she waited for her master's command.

"Wow, she looks cool." Hilary commented. Kenny screamed as he looked at his lab top. His scream brought Tyson, Max, Ray, and Hilary to look at him and wonder what was wrong.

"You won't believe the power that bit beast has," Kenny hesitated. He stared at his lab top as he watched the measurements on the computer go higher and higher. Kai looked on at the match. He wasn't worried about any calculations the Chief had to say. From whatever you can see in a match is what you can learn.

The violet haired girl looked from the corner of her eyes at Kenny and the others who were looking at the lab top and smirked.

Tyson looked at the weird reaction that the lab top was gathering and gave up on what the hell it meant. He looked up at bladers and wondered who will win. Man he wished his brother would have told him what his old friends were up to.

"Alexiel, Dark Arrow!" Silver yelled. The goddess flew up high as she held her cross staff pointing at the blue blade. A dark light soon gathered at the tip of the staff and the goddess took aim at the still spinning blade. "NOW!" Silver yelled to her bit beast as it fired at the blue blade.

"Is she going to stand there like that?" Kai asked for the first time he had spoke to his team. Tyson was on the tip of his toes at what Amy was going to do. What the hell IS she doing?

That dark arrow came in yards from the blue blade as the purple haired teen's voice finally arose everyone's ears. "Twilight, Black light," She yelled. It was fast and none of the Bladebreakers saw what happened. Just a burst of dazzling light escaped her blade and swallowed the dark arrow. The goddess stood there shocked as a burst of dark light snapped at her.

"What the," Silver said shocked as she looked around after the huge blast looking for her beyblade. Her blade flew in the sky as Silver yelled sending a jolt of energy to her beyblade, helping it land on the red dish spinning.

"You never give up do you?" Amy asked pushing her hair back. The crowd went wild! What a great performance to have before the whole tournament started. Other teams were all looking at this battle all of them getting excited about the matches that they were going to go to have. They all wanted to win, that was what they were going to get.

"I never give up, sweetheart," Silver sneered. A grin crossed Amy's lips, as she got ready to defend from another attack from her friend. "Alexiel!"

"Twilight!" Amy yelled. Her blade gave off a similar glow from before, and the bit chip ignited in a beaming black light. A dark purple wolf jumped out and got ready for an attack. It's armor were a pastel purple with a white lining on it. The wolf's soft fur danced from the sudden wind that surrounded it. The wolf's red eyes looked up at the goddess, as she got ready to attack. They both jumped off colliding with each other sending shockwaves everywhere.

"Wow, what power," Ray said covering his eyes from the sudden light that brightened the stadium.

The smoke cleared and only one blade was left standing.

"And the winner is…" the announcer said. "Amy Makaio!" The cheers gained louder.

Silver fell to her knees as the looked at her almost destroyed blade. "Shit," She muttered to herself. She looked deep into her bit-chip as she saw her bit-chip was untouched, which made her happy a bit.

Amy looked at her spinning blue blade as it jumped into her opened hand. She smiled as she looked at her bit-chip of her blade and a picture of a wolf with wings seemed to glow to her. Amy stuck her blade in her pocket as she walked over to her friend.

Amy gave out her hand to the girl a year older then her. "You are getting so much better, Silv," Amy smiled. Silver grabbed her hand as she clutched her broken blade in her other hand.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because," Amy said, "For once your blade didn't turn dark." Silver blinked as she looked at her blade and understood what her teammate was talking about. Oh, yeah, that was great, but now her blade is a complete waist of shit.

"Si-lv-er!" Two people said in a sing-a-long voice. Silver flipped around as Kyo grinned happily and Kayra smirked, but that smirked looked a bit like a lopsided smile. Kyo held out a small box, which she gave Silver.

Silver blinked as she opened the black box as her eyes were set on a pure black blade with silver stickers, which said 'Alexiel' on it. "Oh, thank you guys." She beamed with excitement. The three girls smiled as Silver placed her bit-chip with in her new beyblade.

"For all those who just walked it," Jazzman yelled into his microphone, "We had two fantastic bladers show us what game of Beyblade is." He grinned as he waved to the crowd in his referee stand, which was being levitated by a machine to make him visible. "We would like to thank both Silver Rye and Amy Makaio for helping us bring this game to a start today."

The girls ran off when the announcer was talking about the two girls and their match, because they really didn't want the spot light to shine on them. They would rather stay in the dark then in the light of all the fandom.

"Wow," was all Tyson said. Kenny shut his lab top as he signed and looked on the damage the two blades had caused. "Okay, now I know I have to be ready," Tyson, said blinking and pulling out his gray beyblade. He looked at the bit-chip of his blade and grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Now before this tournament starts, the president of the BBA would like to say something," Jazzman yelled.

"Hello, Bladers and fans all about, before this tournament goes on its way," Mr. Dickenson said standing up in the balcony at the top of the stadium. "Everyone form the administration would like everyone to be thrilled and to play this game with honor, just how we played it when were children in the park." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "Now the tournament is underway and we will finally see who is the best at this game called, Beyblade!" The cheers rose up as all the fans jumped up and down, with excitement.

"Now let's get this tournament underway!" Jazzman said as the machine under him moved and he pointed to a big, long screen. About 15 panels appeared on the screen. "And now the first two teams going face to face!" The panels light up and 30 bladers appeared on the screen, all on top of each other. Two sets stood lit, as the others suddenly turned dull.

"Well, as you can all see, the first match to introduce the world Tournament is Kiyana and Amy verses, Tala and Bryan!" DJ Jazzman yelled into his microphone. The crowd went wild once again. "We'll give both teams a chance to get ready.

* * *

"You ready?" Amy leaned against wall of the entrance of the beystadium. Kyo stood not to far from her friend as she attached an attack ring on her new beyblade. Kyo looked up darting Amy a mysterious grin. Kyo was ready. She did, anyway, have a goal in this tournament.

"Hell, yeah, I am!" Kyo said triumphantly gripping on to her orange beyblade. Her bit-chip gave a mysterious glow. It determined that it would win. Amy smiled as she kicked herself off the bluish-gray wall. "I waited my whole life for this," Kyo said flipping her hair back.

"Good luck you guys." The two girls turned around immediately to see Silver and Kayra giving them thumbs up. Amy and Kyo exchanged looks as they gave each other a nod.

"Now, let's introduce the competing teams," DJ Jazzman said pointing to the left corridor as the two girls walked out.

"Well, we saw what spunk one of these girls have." AJ Tooker said. "Both of these girls are both from Japan. Kiyana just moved from the PPB All Stars and came to the BBA Soul Saver."

"That's 'Soul Saviors', AJ." Brad corrected him.

"I blame the paper work, anyway, Brad. These girls, anyway, are truly new. It's beyond me where they have been for the last tournament." AJ Tooker continued.

Kyo waved her hand in the air madly as she waved at the crowd, "Konnichiwa minna-san!" She said keeping the Japanese custom a bit under her hood. She beamed as she spotted Tyson. Her look changed a bit. Oh yeah, she was ready.

Amy walked behind her slowly as she looked into the audience. She was looking for someone in particular. Her eyes stopped, as she looked strait into Hiro's eyes. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he gave her a nod. She smirked as she flipped her loose hair away from her eyes.

"Okay, and their opponent!" DJ Jazzman yelled as he pointed to the opposite corridor. A red head walked out also being followed by a gray haired boy a bit taller then him.

"Seems the former Demolition boys are no longer," Brad yelled looking over his papers. "They changed their name and is now known as the Blitzkrieg boys." The crowd got even louder. Kai looked on at his former team. They haven't changed. He only wondered if they had gotten any better, but from what he saw from on of Tyson's old friends. They're heading into the deep end.

The red haired boy felt the gaze as he looked from the corner of his icy eyes and saw Kai look in his direction. He wore a white, and orange jumper. The jumper had blue straps on his arms and legs. He couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe we are up against some '_girls_.'" The boy behind him sneered. He wore a dark red pants and an orange shirt under. There was a dark red and white jacket over with a light brown fur on it.

"Bryan, you've seen what one of them could do, so don't underestimate the white head." Tala said nodding over to Kyo who was smiling and waiting patiently on the stand. Bryan walked up cautiously as he looked at the girl in front of him, as she just beamed.

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Kyo winked at him giggling childishly. Bryan shrugged at her as he smirked.

"You're going to need it, little girl." Bryan said. Kyo frowned as she shook her head.

"Let's get this match under way." DJ Jazzman said jumping off the levitator and standing over a flat surface standing between the two bladers. "Lets see the dish we will be using for this match." The floor under the two blades started to open up as a mountain stadium dish arose up.

"Well, look here. The dish these two bladers will be using is a mountain dish. Hope both bladers can control themselves from knocking into the closed cavers of the misty rocks." Brad said.

"Ready Bladers, 3, 2, 1…"

Both bladers reached for their blades and launchers and got ready for the one count and let their blades loose in the mountain dish.

"LET IT RIP!" Both bladers said.

"Tarien, Show him what we can do!" Kyo commanded as her orange blade zipped around dodging the rocks.

"Falborg, finish this, hard and fast!" Bryan commanded as his blade gained in for speed and finally made contact with Tarien. It made contact with her blade causing it to shake back, but Kyo didn't move a muscle. She stood strait as she looked down at her blade with her dark blue eyes.

"Rattle," was what escaped her lips softly. Her blade suddenly bounced on the walls. It wasn't taking any damage from the broken rocks that she created. It attacked Falborg head on causing it to bounce back slamming into a rock

"Come on, you not leavin' a girl hangin' are ya?" Kyo smile causing Bryan to growl in annoyance. "Oh well," Kyo shrugged and gave a glance at her beyblade. "Finish this off, Twin Fang Attack!" She commanded. A glow ignited from inside her bit chip as it light the sky.

"Falborg, strobliz." Bryan yelled as a blue falcon bit beast arose out of his blade. His attack stopped Tarien by just a second almost causing major damage to his blade.

"Wow, I can't believe this." Kenny said as he was typing furiously on his lab top.

"Who you do you think is going to win, Kenny?" Ray asked looking over Kenny's shoulders.

"It seems to be a strait tie." Kenny said looking at the charts.

Kyo pouted. "Tarien!" A snake arose from her blade hissing deadly at the falcon. "I am done playing. Predatory Ambush!" Kyo raised her arm in the air as she controlled her bit beast's movement through her emotions.

"Falborg!" Bryan hesitated. Kyo smirked as she punched her hand and released her fist. She was sending every emotion she was caring throughout her body, through her blade. Her blade attacked forcefully smacking Falborg everywhere like nothing.

"Bryan!" Tala yelled trying to snap his teammate out of his daze. Tyson looked bewildered. Wow she's gotten so much stronger. She was smacking around one of the great bladers he fought, like child's play.

"This is just not a game for me," Kyo spoke out sending a glare. "This is more to me then anything. It's my Passion, and no one can take it from me." Her blade smacked Falborg like a punching bag. It was getting strong her and stronger and soon was starting to glow a red color. "My team live for this passion, and we promise that we will beat all bladers that come in our way." A smile crossed her lips as she pushed her blade to smack it away.

Amy smiled, Kyo might always be happy and everything, but when it came to this game. Her mind was strait and it made her concentrate more and put more emotion in her blade. 'Go for it, Kyo,' Amy thought to herself. But then again her smile lessoned. She took one last glance at Hiro. She wasn't sure if what she was doing was right. All she had to do now was play along with fate…

* * *

There we go… Hope you all like read and review everyone…

_**My Review Thankies:**_

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: Here it is..**

**Untoachable: -sweatdrop-**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Well here's the more for you..**

**Freezewind: Bad computer…**

**Beyblade-gal: -runs from your poking- I didn't mean it literally… -sweatdrop-**

**Ooky: Here you go, sissy…**

**StarAngel Caelum SunSoar: Here's more for you…**

BYE!


End file.
